Free to Fly
by Eileen Blazer
Summary: Kimberly writes the letter...but why? Prequel to another story


Ack. I shouldn't be writing this. I have a chapter to finish for my   
Sailor Moon story. But..well, I was just passing through this part of   
the world and I saw Tommy/ Kimberly stories and then I realized   
something. I am a hopeless romantic. I know that. Just look at my   
obsessions (Sailor Moon and Tux, J/C, Tenchi, T/R, Lois and Clark...and   
the list goes on). But one of my first obsession formed when, as a like   
third grader, I saw Tommy and Kimberly. Oh the memories. Anyways,   
here's the story.  
BTW, this is really a prequel to a story I like to call Birds of a   
Feather.  
  
Free to Fly  
By Eileen Blazer  
April 2002  
  
  
She stared at the paper before her with accusing eyes. How dare it   
allow such awful things to be printed across it's white lines? And the   
pencil, the instrument of evil; she cast it onto the floor with fury.   
Lies and deception, fear and paranoia...was that why she left the   
Rangers? To sink into the depths of loneliness and bitterness? To find   
herself writing letters filled with heartache and pain?  
  
No, Kim, answered a voice inside her. You left because you were given a   
great opportunity. Because Kat was there and more than capable of   
filling your shoes. And that's why your writing this.   
  
But wasn't that the problem? Kat was just a little too good at filling   
her shoes. Pretty, nice, sweet, who didn't love her? Darnit Kim, even   
*you* liked her.   
  
Even Tommy liked her.   
  
A gush of sorrow blew past Kimberly and she reached down to recover her   
discarded pencil. This really was the best choice. Tommy would be free   
to love whomever he wanted to. If Kat's smile charmed him, if she   
giggled in a way that made his heart flutter the way Kim's did whenever   
he whispered in her ear, if he found himself dreaming of Kat's clear   
blue eyes...well, he could pursue her without guilt. And it would spare   
Kim the inevitable note that would arrive to her: I'm sorry Kim, I'm in   
love with someone else. Plus she could focus on gymnastics.  
  
She forced her hand to start shaping words out of the fine lead,   
ignoring her heart's screams.   
  
Dear Tommy,  
I'm sorry, but I think we should break up.  
  
Kimberly groaned. She couldn't send that. He was the love of her life,   
and if she was about to end their relationship, he deserved better than   
a generic sorry-but-its-over line. She tried again.  
  
Dear Tommy,   
I don't know how to tell you this but...   
  
Well, at least she was being honest. How do you tell someone that you   
want to give them a chance to fall in love with your replacement?  
  
...but I think we should break up...  
  
It was no good. Kimberley pushed it all away, sending the paper flying   
through the air. She *wouldn't* do it. Tommy was her's, plain and   
simple. She'd loved him, lost him, and got him back again. This was   
supposed to be their happily ever after. And She trusted Tommy.  
  
He'd wait for her to come back. He'd shun Kat if her crush became too   
obvious. He'd resist her attentions even if it meant...  
losing his chance at true love and happiness.  
  
Kimberly collasped onto the couch and just cried. This was not fair.   
She'd fought and risked her own life to save the world, Destiny should   
be bending over backwards to keep her happy now. Instead it seemed her   
greatest foe yet. Rita and Zed had only threatened her body. This had   
stolen her heart and soul, leaving a gaping hole where her spirit   
should've been.   
  
But that's life, Kim, the voice reminded her. You have to give them a   
chance, if what they really want is each other. The voice was, if   
somewhat cruel and blunt, logical.  
  
When the sobs finally subsided, she retook her seat and pulled out a   
fresh sheet of paper.   
  
She could do this. She could set Tommy free, free to follow his heart   
where ever that may lead. And if she was lucky, it might just lead back   
to her.   
  
With a renewed determination, Kimberly started writing. It was easier   
now, when she could half hope that he would storm her apartment and   
demand she take him back. He'd once told her that she *was* his heart.   
If so, he could follow it back home.   
  
He was free to his heart. Maybe she'd even put that in the letter.   
Combined with a few lines of BS, something about another guy or   
whatever, and that would be it.   
  
It is said if you love something, set it free. If it comes back to you,   
you know that its really yours. Tommy might come back.  
  
Well Tommy, Kimberly thought as she sealed the letter with one last   
kiss, there's a falcon in you somewhere.  
  
You're free to fly. 


End file.
